


save him

by Laeana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bad Decisions, Best Friends, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: du bonheur au désespoir le plus profond.la chute jusqu'en enfer.Pierre a pu voir la lueur s'éteindre dans les yeux de Charles.





	save him

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Save Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223892) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)

> Save Him de Justin Nozuka

Cela a commencé assez tôt. Pierre a été un ami assez proche de Charles alors il s'est immédiatement rendu compte que quelque chose était différent. La relation de rivalité avec Max s'était accrue jusqu'à ce que ce dernier sorte d'une de leurs rencontres, l'air découragé, affaissé.

Il s'est demandé pourquoi au début. Il a eu sa réponse rapidement. Ses pas l'ont mené jusqu'à son meilleur ami ... qu'il a découvert en train d'embrasser Daniel.

Une surprise ? Peut-être. Il a su que ces deux se tournaient autour, il a vu les vidéos, les photos que le plus jeune lui-même lui a souvent montré avec une fierté non dissimulée. Il s'y est préparé.

Alors il peut dire que ça ne fait pas vraiment _mal_.

C'est comme s'adapter à un événement qui était inévitable. Il a eu de nombreux moments pour. Les instants que le monégasque lui aura offert à lui seront tout aussi inoubliables que les années qui suivront, ce n'est pas si grave.

Il se souviendra de choses uniques. Leur première fois. À tous les deux. Et juste comme ça, c'est inestimable. Cela le fait toujours souffrir dans sa poitrine, un petit peu. Une douleur fantôme, qui ne s'efface jamais totalement.

Mais c'est bon. Parce qu'il n'a pas totalement perdu son acolyte. Ils sont toujours co-dépendants, se voient toujours. Moins. Toujours.

De l'autre côté, il peut voir que Charles est vraiment heureux. L'australien le rend heureux et il n'aurait pas pensé autrement. Il n'aurait même pas pensé faire pareil. Il s'efface un peu et les contemple.

Ils représentent le couple modèle tous les deux. Cachés aux yeux du monde, des médias, mais bien existant sur le paddock. Il ne fait aucun doute que tous les pilotes le savent ou, s'il ne le savent pas, sont très vites mis au courant.

Comme une traînée de poudre.

On peut voir le pilote Ferrari resplendir auprès de son petit-ami, littéralement. Il suffit que celui-ci le voit pour qu'il devienne plus aimable, que son caractère s'illumine, que sa mauvaise humeur se transforme en joie.

Ce n'est que bien trop logique qu'un an plus tard, le plus âgé des deux se déclare à l'autre dans une mise en scène honorable. Souvenirs. Les voilà fiancés. Et plus que comblés alors qu'ils s'embrassent, bagues aux doigts.

Pierre observe toujours, en silence. Max vient s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ils ne parlent pas. Ils se comprennent. C'est quelque chose qui n'a pas besoin de mots.

Le mariage arrive assez vite, il n'a même pas le temps de s'y préparer, de se dire que c'est l'homme de sa vie et son meilleur ami surtout qui va s'engager, qu'il y est.

Il pose un regard doux sur la scène.

Charles est tout nerveux avant la cérémonie, il doit le réconforter et l'encourager pour éviter que ce dernier ne s'enfuit en courant. Il est son homme d'honneur, il apporte les bagues et se place sur le côté. Il est content, honnêtement, son amertume a presque disparu.

Les deux mariés dansent au milieu de la foule d'amis, de famille, petite mais chaleureuse population, en parfaite harmonie. Leur bonheur est incontestable. Il jure que Daniel regarde le monégasque comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Précieux, si précieux.

Ils parlent tout bas, de choses que personne ne peut entendre et, sûrement que si on pouvait les entendre, ils ne s'en soucieraient même pas, perdus quelque part, dans leur monde à eux. Loin de tous.

Il a le droit de voler une danse au plus jeune époux, valse qui s'engage dans un rire confiant, un peu brisé, caché par le brouhaha de l'attroupement.

— Je suis fier de toi, Charlie. Tâche d'être heureux.

Et il le pense vraiment.

Si son meilleur ami l'a souvent qualifié comme étant son "super-héros" alors il peut rester comme ça. À juste veiller de loin.

Quelques pas plus tard, il est assis sur le côté, à la recherche d'air. Trop de gens d'un coup, ça donne plus que le tournis. Une fois de plus, Max s'assoie à côté de lui et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

— Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours ... pas vrai ?

Il se demande si leur différence d'un an se ressent maintenant.

Charles et Daniel tournoient toujours au centre, riant, éclatant; ils semblent plus beau et plus heureux qu'on ne les a jamais vus.

**She loves him more**   
**He loves her more,**   
**Seems like they won't ever let each other go,**   
**Laughing and kissing it's a match made in heaven**   
**Behind the rings on their fingers**   
**Imprints the ink deep in the inner**   
**That has stained their souls together now**   
**Stained soul mates forever now**   
**Seems like they've made it to the other side where the grass is greener**   
**And the sky is always blue**   
**And it goes on forever and ever but there is only room for two**

**Elle l'aime davantage**   
**Il l'aime davantage,**   
**Il semble qu'ils ne se quitteront jamais,**   
**Riant et s'embrassant c'est un couple de rêve**   
**Derrière les anneaux à leurs doigts**   
**Est profondément imprimée l'encre**   
**Qui a teinté leurs âmes ensemble maintenant**   
**Il semble qu'ils sont passés de l'autre côté où l'herbe est plus verte**   
**Et le ciel est toujours bleu**   
**Et cela continue pour toujours mais il n'y a de la place que pour deux**

Charles a eu une enfance facile en apparence. Après tout, il a eu des parents aimants. Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point. Il y a eu un moment où tout a basculé. Tout a sombré dans un enfer duquel il a failli ne pas s'échapper.

Il s'est fait battre par son père. Difficile à admettre surtout quand on a un tel parcours, hein. Parvenu à son niveau, en F1, il n'en parlera toujours pas.

Il avait dix ans alors. Dix ans et a passé des années de misère, de malheur, à vivre chaque jour sans savoir s'il allait voir celui d'après. Il en a gardé des cicatrices, de profondes cicatrices. Des brûlures de cigarettes, des coupures.

Son dos, des traces de coups. Ses bras et ses jambes quelques entailles. Il les a toujours détestés. Cela lui rappelle des terribles souvenirs qu'il ne peut pas effacer puisqu'ils sont ancrés en lui, sur lui.

Deux personnes seulement ont été au courant de son calvaire. Deux à l'avoir vu entièrement. Dan, bien sûr. Et Pierre. Toujours. Son meilleur ami qui ne l'a jamais rejeté. Il aurait dû pourtant, il sait que quelque part il le blesse et le blessera encore et encore. Le français se taira.

Il vit donc avec un corps jonché de marques. Il a appris à s'aimer de nouveau, il a appris à se supporter de nouveau. Il n'a pas eu d'autres choix. Il a eu d'autres personnes qui l'ont fait pour lui.

Daniel ...

Il n'a jamais pensé que l'idylle pouvait tourner au cauchemar. Il l'a senti, quelque part, mais n'y a pas cru. Ce n'était pas possible. Parce que c'était l'homme qu'il aimait, alors il ne voulait même pas l'imaginer.

Ils ont passé des années magnifiques ensemble. Mis à part de la formule un. Ils n'en ont pas parlé, l'ont ignorée, l'ont laissée de côté. Pour que ça ne porte pas atteinte à leur mariage, à ce qu'ils ont construit.

Et ils ont eu un enfant. Un garçon.

C'est juste comme ça qu'il s'est vu replonger. Au plus profond de ses cauchemars. Au bout de la nuit, là où ses vieux démons le guettent. Il y avait le plus cruel des scénarios que se jouait pour lui. Tout qui recommençait.

Son Dan ...

**Dark clouds cover her paradise,**   
**She covers her eyes and hides behind enemy lines,**   
**And she walks through the night with her child in her arms**   
**She's thrown back hostage'd**   
**See twenty years ago when she was just ten years old**   
**Lost in imagination she was left alone**   
**And pops had nothing to let his anger on oh he beat her cold**   
**She used to pray on her knees, she said**   
**"Save him, save him from the hand he that beats me on"**

**Des nuages sombres couvrent son paradis,**   
**Elle couvre ses yeux et se cache derrière les lignes ennemies,**   
**Et elle marche dans la nuit avec son enfant dans ses bras**   
**Elle est de nouveau otage**   
**Il y a vingt ans quand elle avait juste dix ans**   
**Perdue dans son imagination elle avait été laissée seule**   
**Et son père qui n'avait rien sur lequel laisser aller sa colère oh il l'a battue froidement**   
**Elle avait l'habitude de prier à genoux, elle disait**   
**"Sauve-le, sauve-le de la main de laquelle il me bat"**

Un instinct qui le fait se réveiller tard la nuit. Non pas vraiment. Pierre se réveille, se tourne pour regarder l'heure. Il est trois heures. Il pourrait dormir davantage. Il pense qu'il pourrait faire ça. Mais il a toujours un mauvais sentiment, quelque chose au fond de la gorge.

Il a vu le changement une nouvelle fois. Charles souriant moins, des marques sur le corps. Il a voulu savoir, son ami s'est tu, ce n'était pas lui. Il ne s'est jamais tu, ça a toujours été son rôle à lui.

Il a essayé de parler du fils de l'autre pilote pour l'amadouer, l'a presque supplié pour savoir ce qui se passait. Inquiétude. Si tout ce qu'il a sacrifié n'est pas suffisant, s'il ne s'est pas assez usé le corps et l'âme pour le monégasque, ce n'est pas grave. Il peut toujours plus pour lui.

Et son meilleur ami a été réceptif, à deux doigts de craquer, il a voulu lui dire ce qui était arrivé. Daniel était là. L'influence de l'australien, si positive au début, a finalement grandi comme une ombre menaçante au-dessus de la tête du pilote Ferrari.

Là où à un moment pareil, il déciderait sagement d'attendre le lendemain, il sait qu'il a assez patienté. Il envoie des messages à son premier amant, plusieurs, assez pressants et inquiets.

Il finit par récupérer Max avec lui et ils s'en vont en direction de la maison du plus jeune. Ou du moins du couple. Bien qu'il ne sait plus s'il peut les appeler comme ça.

Est-ce qu'il peut les entendre ? Des appels à l'aide, pleins de désespoirs, enfouis dans les yeux de Charles.

...qui est relevé avec violence avant de subir un autre coup qui le fait chanceler, vaciller et retomber. Ses yeux sont écarquillés de douleur. Les coups ne s'arrêtent jamais. Jamais. Il supplie, supplie, la voix cassée.

Les traits de l'homme qu'il a aimé sont déformés par trop d'alcool, trop de rage, de folie peut-être. Sa réalité s'est effondrée, il ne vit plus que comme ça. Quotidien.

Ce soir d'une puissance inouïe et macabre.

**Deep at night I'm awakened from my dreams,**   
**Next door, yelling cries mercy she's begging please,-**   
**"Get up, get up", he brings her to her feet,**   
**And smacks her down till she falls to the ground**   
**And over and over again,**   
**He brings her to her feet till she can no longer stand -**   
**And still the beating never ends**   
**On and on and on it goes**

**Tard dans la nuit je suis réveillé de mes rêves,**   
**À la porte d'à côté, criant grâce elle implore, -**   
**"Lève-toi, lève-toi", il la relève,**   
**Et la frappe jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe au sol**   
**Et maintes et maintes fois,**   
**Il la relève jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus tenir debout -**   
**Et toujours les coups ne s'arrêtent pas**   
**Encore et encore et encore cela continue**

Charles s'effondre au sol. Encore. Daniel lui lance un regard empli de désespoir profond, consumé par quelque chose de plus grand, que leurs jours heureux n'ont pas pu apaiser, faire disparaître.

L'australien sort un pistolet de la commode. Ses yeux s'écarquillent un instant quand il voit l'arme pointée contre lui.

— Amène-moi notre fils.

Sans appel.

Les larmes débordent de ses yeux de plus belle alors qu'il secoue la tête négativement, frénétiquement. Se demandant où est la frontière entre le bonheur et le désastre. Quand est-ce que tout a tourné aussi mal.

— Non, non, s'il te plaît, Dan, ne fais pas ... je t'en prie, Dan ... s'il te plaît ...

Comme un éclair. Violent. Un bruit terrifiant qui résonne dans toute la pièce. Rapide, mortel, douleur.

Deux fleurs rouges qui naissent sur son sternum. Le choc passe sur son visage et tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est crier d'affliction alors qu'il observe son mari pointer le flingue contre sa propre tempe.

— Non !

Du sang. Partout. Qui s'écoule sur le sol, jusqu'à leur lit, à travers leur chambre. Il entend leur fils pleurer dans le fond et n'arrive même pas à bouger. Ses forces consommées. Un moment pour contempler ce qui reste de sa vie.

Sa vision se trouble, respiration haletante. Il ne sent plus la douleur. Souvenirs des jours heureux, perdus quelque part au milieu du bordel qu'est devenu cette pièce. Sa main se tend vers le berceau dans un dernier sursaut.

Dernier éclat.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir se sauver. Il aurait aimé pouvoir sauver Daniel de lui-même. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être sauvé.

Juste comme ça, il a presque l'impression de revoir Pierre lui sourire.

**Until he brings out a gun**   
**And says to her "stop crying and bring me my son"**   
**She cries harder and harder**   
**He cries harder and harder**   
**She says "baby please don't do this"**   
**Two shots to her chest**   
**And a blow to his own head**   
**She quickly loses breath and blood rushes to their bed**   
**And baby cries his eyes out**   
**"Save him, save him from the hand he that beats me on"**

**Jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte une arme**   
**Et lui dise "Arrête de pleurer et amène-moi mon fils"**   
**Elle pleure de plus en plus fort**   
**Il pleure de plus en plus fort **   
**Elle dit "Bébé s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça"**   
**Deux tirs à sa poitrine**   
**Et un à sa propre tête**   
**Elle perd rapidement son souffle et le sang s'écoule jusqu'à leur lit**   
**Et le bébé pleure toutes les larmes de son corps**   
**"Sauve-le, sauve-le de la main de laquelle il me bat"**

Des fleurs autour de Charles. De son visage pâle. Des ses jolis yeux verts qui se sont fermés à tout jamais. Et il repose juste à côté de Daniel. Comme il a toujours été convenu. Pierre a des regrets, il peut toujours en avoir.

Les images de ce qu'ils ont découvert cette nuit-là ne s'effaceront jamais totalement. Et il y a toujours le "et si" qui tourne dans sa tête.

Max tient dans ses bras le fils du couple, un peu maladroitement, puisqu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre, il se débrouille plutôt bien de ce qu'il a pu voir.

Alors, juste comme ça, il vient s'autoriser quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait. Déposer un baiser sur les lèvres froides de son meilleur ami. Un au revoir.

Charles l'a toujours qualifié comme étant son "super-héros".

Il suppose que, parfois, les super-héros ne peuvent pas sauver tout le monde.

**She loves him more, he loves her more,**   
**Seems like they won't ever let each other go,**   
**Laughing and kissing it's a match made in heaven**

**Elle l'aime davantage, il l'aime davantage,**   
**Il semble qu'ils ne se quitteront jamais,**   
**Riant et s'embrassant c'est un couple de rêve**

**Author's Note:**

> C'est triste. Je guettais l'occasion de faire un OS sur cette chanson, l'occasion s'est présentée à moi. J'aurais aimé faire quelque chose de plus joyeux ..... j'espère que ça vous a plus à tous quand même ! ^-^


End file.
